Jugement de Pâris 20
by Diegolazarre
Summary: Après une journée épuisante, Percy fait un rêve étrange.


p class="MsoNormal"Parer, avancer, reculer, attaquer, éviter de se faire trucider./p  
p class="MsoNormal"C'était en gros ce qu'avait été l'après-midi de Percy et de Annabeth dans l'arène de la colonie des sangs-mêlés dédiés à l'entraînement./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ils sortirent de l'arène,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPercy haletant, suant, épuisé, et Annabeth totalement indemne comme si elle n'avait pas fait un seul combat./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Marchant d'un pas irrégulier, Percy suivit tant bien que mal sa meilleure amie qui se dirigeait visiblement vers la plage./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Le calvaire prit fin au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche forcé, et quand il aperçut la plage, il poussa un hybride bizarre entre un râle, un gémissement de fatigue et de soulagement et le cri de chewbacca./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ignorant le rire moqueur de la fille d'Athéna, il s'effondra contre le sable brûlant, et ferma immédiatement les yeux. Certes il avait l'impression d'être cuit des deux côtés entre le soleil d'été et le sable brûlant, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, la fatigue ayant prit le contrôle de son cerveau il se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée, berçait par le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre le rivage./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A son plus grand étonnement et soulagement, quand il commença à rêver, celui-ci ne montrait pas de guerre, d'amis torturés, de prophétie et tout le bazar habituel./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Au contraire, il se retrouva au beau milieu d'un magnifique paysage ; le sol couvert de gazon qui avait l'air d'être parfaitement entretenue se mariait parfaitement bien avec les magnifiques arbres de tous types, eux-mêmes entouré de tous les animaux caractéristiques d'une forêt./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Au début décontenancé par l'apparente douceur du rêve, il n'osa pas faire un seul pas de peur que cette idylle ne prenne fin./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Il se décida finalement à explorer cet Eden, et quand il se retourna sa respiration se stoppa net :/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A à peine quelques mètres de lui, se tenait Silena, Annabeth, et Rachel./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Toutes les trois totalement nue, cachant seulement leurs parties intime par leurs bras./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Il resta ainsi pétrifié sur place, scotché par la surprise la bouche entrouverte, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente dans sa main droite, un poids nouveau. A contrecœur, il détourna le regard jusqu'à sa main, et il s'attendait à y trouver une arme un truc du genre, et… Il trouva une pomme./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pourquoi pas ? Il allait reporter son attention sur les trois jeunes femmes quand il entendit une voix féminine et à l'allure chaleureuse :/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Salutations fils de Poséidon, les dieux t'ont choisit pour déterminer parmi lesquelles de ses trois femmes est la plus belle, tu lui donneras la pomme que tu tiendras dans ta main./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Il ne put identifier l'origine de la voix, elle lui paraissait venir de tous les côtés et aucune autre personne n'était en vue, mais malgré l'origine mystique de cette voix il décida de lui faire confiance et s'avança donc, il les toisa longuement chacune, bien trop longtemps pour être socialement acceptable, mais il ne connaissait pas les codes culturels et sociaux d'un rêve, mais honnêtement il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"Après quelques secondes d'hésitations il se dirigea vers Annabeth, et lui tendis la pomme, elle allait la saisir quand il attendit la voix de Silena s'élever :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"-Attends !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"Il arrêta son geste, et regarda celle-ci, elle avait prit son air le plus sensuel et mis ses atouts physique clairement en avant, elle déclara :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"-Je te promets d'être comblé sexuellement jusqu'à la fin de tes jours./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"Pour prouvé ses dires, elle découvrit encore un peu sa poitrine quasi dénudée./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"Il hésita puis se retourna vers Annabeth, et retendit la pomme, et là encore, on interrompit son geste, et Rachel déclara :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"-Moi je te promets un mariage heureux./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"Percy se mit à peser le pour et le contre de chaque proposition, puis demanda :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"-Et toi Annabeth que me proposes-tu ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"-Je te promets d'exaucer ton vœu le plus cher./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"Là ça devenait intéressant, son vœu le plus cher ? Il en avait une petite idée…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"-Mon vœu est très simple, enlèves tes bras s'il te plait./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"Il hallucina d'avoir oséspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spandemander ça, et il hallucina du fait qu'Annabeth ne l'ait déjà pas tuée, et encore plus quand elle rougit légèrement et commença à déplacer ses bras, il retint son souffle, et…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"Il se réveilla./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"Honnêtement, il avait envie de pleurer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"-Bien dormi Cervelles d'Algues ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"Il sursauta à l'entente de la voix d'Annabeth à côté de lui… et habillée./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"Il balbutia une suite de sons qui pour lui ressemblait à une réponse affirmative./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"Un ange passa, et chaque seconde de silence qui passait amplifiait son malaise, tandis qu'Annabeth était visiblement de très bonne humeur et très à l'aise dans cette situation, c'est pourquoi elle posa d'un ton totalement innocent :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: list 36.0pt left 60.75pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-T'as fait un rêve cool ? T'avais pas l'air de faire de cauchemar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: list 36.0pt left 60.75pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Plutôt ouais, pour une foi je ne vais pas m'en plaindre…Dit-il la voix légèrement tremblante./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Change de sujet, change de sujet… Pensa-t-il./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"Une lueur passa dans les yeux d'Annabeth avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs expressions habituelles. Il ne sut identifier ce que c'était, mais la seule chose qu'il savait, c'est que ça ne présageait rien de bon./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"-Tu me racontes ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je l'avais dit que ça ne présageait rien de bon ?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"Et alors qu'il essayait d'improviser un truc plus ou moins crédible, un miracle eut lieu : Le signal sonore qui indiquait le début du couvre-feu. A cet instant précis, il voulut ériger des temples à tous les dieux de l'olympe pour avoir exaucé ses milliers de prières silencieuses./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"Car, il pouvait prétexter devoir retourner dans son bungalow pour éviter de se faire dévorer par les harpies, même si il fallait l'avouer, l'idée d'une mort lente et douloureuse était une perspective d'avenir plus agréable que de devoir son rêve à Annabeth, qui de toute façon allait lui rappeler le lendemain./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"Mais, sa diabolique amie coupa net ses espoirs et toute option de fuite. Elle venait de refermer le piège./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"En effet, elle l'a d'abord traité de trouillard puis a déclaré qu'elle l'avait laissé dormir au moment du repas exprès pour dîner devant le coucher de soleil. Le plan était parfait, il n'y avait rien à faire./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"En désespoir de cause, il voulut gagner un peu de temps et proposa de manger avant car l'histoire était longue, et il faillit sauter de joie quand contre toute attente elle accepta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"Alors, elle sortit : assiettes, couverts, verres, entrée, plat, dessert…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"Après avoir copieusement mangé, en discutant de tout et de rien, ils s'allongèrent côte à côte pour admirer le soleil sombré dans Long Island, naïvement, il se croyait sortit d'affaire./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"Mais les dieux en avaient visiblement décidé autrement ;/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 60.75pt;"-Tu veux une compote ? Demanda-t-elle et elle continua alors qu'il allait répondre : - Je t'aurais bien proposé une pomme, mais les coups de soleils ne te réussissent pas… et parler dans ton sommeil non plus visiblement… Mais revient me voir quand tu ne les auras plus. Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle se leva, lui fit un clin d'œil, et rebroussa tranquillement chemin sans se retourner vers son bungalow./p 


End file.
